


Harden Criminal…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Harden Criminal…, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian Kinney does hard time…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harden Criminal…

Title: Harden Criminal…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G…  
Beta Queen: bigj52 

Chapter Summary: Brian Kinney does hard time…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

 **Harden Criminal…**

His first count of assault was when he rebelled at age fifteen and hit his father who pressed charges.

His second count of assault was when he hit Chris Hobbs across the legs with a baseball bat.

His third count of attempted murder was after a party at a nightclub owner’s home where he beat the man within inches of his life… Guilty on all counts…

They considered him a hardened criminal, a felon, who’d served ten years time. His only visitor by request - Michael. But when he walked out of those prison gates it was his blond waiting.

The End...


End file.
